Happy Birthday, My Cherry Blossom
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: It was Sakura's birthday and Kakashi had a surprise for her.


Happy Birthday, Sakura my Cherry Blossom

It all started with some drinks celebrating a wealthy cause; Sakura's 19th birthday. And Kakashi made sure he went to this party as he was away for her eighteenth, but that didn't mean that he forgot it, he bought her the most wonderful gift...

_Flashback..._

_3 days after Sakura's eighteenth birthday Kakashi returned home from a lengthy mission with a mini mission in mind, that mission was to find a certain pink haired eighteen year old; Sakura_

_He searched the village until he realized;_

'_Maybe she is at her home' So off he went to go to the most obvious place Sakura could of been, once at her house he looked up at her window to see her staring out beyond the mere glass of the window, as if she was trying to see someone that she wanted to see, this made Kakashi a little sad, but yet he threw a rock at the window and Sakura woke from her daze and looked down, she saw Kakashi and her whole face lit up, this confused Kakashi but he smiled and waved anyway._

_She ran down to the door and opened it like there was no tomorrow she didn't even take a second to look at Kakashi, she just threw her arms around Kakashi and then offered for him to come inside._

_Once comfortably inside and seated Kakashi thought he should tell Sakura why he so rudely showed up at her door._

"_Ah, well you see Sakura i missed your birthday because of my mission and i felt horrible that i missed it so i came here to give you the present that i bought while out on my mission" He blushed behind his mask and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Well thankyou Kakashi, i never expected you to remember my birthday actually, but i am really glad you did" She too blushed and rubbed the back of her head, but in embarrassment._

"_Well i guess i should, um give you the present hey?" He questioned, but she only nodded and smiled_

_He stood up and did some hand signs and a package appeared he handed it carefully to Sakura, she took it gratefully and opened it quickly but carefully inside the package was the most beautiful kimono Sakura had ever seen it was; a dark pink and went up to your knees it had pink cherry blossoms and intricate vines and such on the side and was done up with a medium pink obi._

"_Wow, Kakashi it is so beautiful thank you so much i love i-"She got cut off by Kakashi saying_

"_I have two more presents for you, Sakura" She was astonished at the fact he remembered her birthday let alone buying her three gifts._

_He stood up and did some more hand signs and a smaller package appeared this package looked breakable so she carefully and slowly unwrapped the package and inside this package was 3 beautiful hair clips 2 were small and went in the sides of your hair and the third was one big one that you put in your hair to keep it all up, on the clips were more cherry blossoms but these ones were only a shade lighter than the kimono, and they were made of metal, on the large clip was 2 small cherry blossoms on either side of a larger cherry blossom keeping it together was green metal that was moulded to look like vines, at this gift Sakura lost all words_

"_Oh, a, um, Wow" She finally was able to speak, after that Kakashi announced the third and final gift,_

"_Sakura as my final gift i did not have to buy this one, I'm going to show my face to you" He went to slide down his mask, but she stopped him and told him,_

"_Kakashi i want to see it on my own and until then no, i don't want to see it"_

"_Ok then Sakura, Happy 18th Birthday"_

_End Flashback..._

So this birthday he came, and early to, to his surprise no one was there yet he chuckled to himself and thought

'The first time i ever get somewhere early and no one is here! Geez'

He waited about five minutes then Sakura got there, within the next half an hour there was at least 35 or more people there, but Sakura, managed to say hello to every single one, but she hadn't said hello to Kakashi, this made him sad but he didn't leave he had a few drinks instead.

At first they were only beers, but then as the night went on Sakura didn't even glimpse at Kakashi so he drank a little more until he was total wasted.

Sakura was noticing all of this, and was constantly looking his way, trying to meet his eyes but she never did, this was annoying Sakura too no end, but yet she didn't go over and talk to him, no she had other ideas in mind, she had started drinking as well as Kakashi but she was drinking more carefully, making sure she had lots of water in between the alcohol.

At the end of the party Sakura said goodbye to everyone except Kakashi and this made Kakashi feel like shit,

'I got there early and everything, why did she ignore me?'

But little did Kakashi know that the reason Sakura Haruno left him alone at the party, was a reason not so innocent.

As Kakashi was walking home miserable and drunk he saw what looked like no other than Sakura at his door.

'What the hell? How does she know where i live? What is she doing here?' Kakashi thought

Sakura was leaning against Kakashi's door looking flustered and sexy; Kakashi was taken by total surprise.

"Hello, Kakashi" She said taking a step closer to him "I Hope you enjoyed my party" She said as she took another step.

"Did you like it?" She asked as she took the final step towards him

"No, Sakura Haruno i did not like your party" Kakashi replied solemnly

"Oh, my Kakashi why would that be?" Sakura asked sarcastically

"Well, you didn't talk to me all night, you didn't even say hi" All Kakashi wanted to do was go inside and go to sleep, but Sakura was making this hard for him.

"Hi" She replied and gave him a bright smile

"Can i come in Kakashi it's very cold, i was supposed to be staying at Ino's but she said i couldn't, so my mum isn't expecting me home, so the door will be locked, please let me in?" She asked in a sincere voice

Kakashi thought about it for a short second then let her inside; he thought maybe if she went to sleep, he could get some.

Once they were inside thought he should at least give her, her present

"Sakura can you come here? I want to give you your present" Kakashi asked

"Sure" She replied and moved over to Kakashi

"Close your eyes" he commanded and she complied

He pulled down his mask and kissed her, just one peck on the lips, she was so shocked that she opened her eyes the moment she felt skin on her lips, but unfortunately the moment she felt it was the moment he stopped.

But he liked it so much that he forgot to lift back up his mask, so his face was there for all to see, but only Sakura was there.

"Ah, Kakashi you can see your face...you are so hot" She admitted

"Oh um, yeah well, um yeah my mask, yeah my face and" He was so embarrassed that he couldn't find the right thing to say

She moved towards him and kissed him again, this time Kakashi was the one to be shocked and froze up, he slowly relaxed himself into the kiss, which felt like it lasted forever.

'Maybe tonight is the night, for him to...' Sakura thought

'Maybe i should ask her if she wants to...'Kakashi thought

"Kakashi?""Sakura?" They asked at the same time, with the same look.

They both nodded and they knew the time was right,

If you want the Lemon go to chapter 2, only if you want to read the lemon.

CHAPTER 2 LEMON... 

They both lay exhausted after the best night of Kakashi and Sakura's life; he turned and looked at the beauty next to him, to say one more thing before they drifted off to sleep.

"Aw, man i have a headache"

THE END

The Mask of Love KakashixSakura Oneshot...

Chapter two – Lemon from Chapter 1 OH YEAH

Kissing passionately Kakashi picked up Sakura bridal style and never braking the kiss brought her to his bedroom, then braking the kiss for only a second took her shoes off, then recapturing her lips undid her zipper on her top and took that off, then Sakura never breaking the kiss took off his jonnin jacket and muscle shirt.

He next undid her bra, and then she felt a sense of nakedness so in her haste she took of Kakashi's shoes and then took his pants off.

He then painfully and slow took off her pants then when they were fully naked, the games begun.

Sakura took in the fact that Kakashi was erect and ready to go but she was a little nervous,

"Um, Kakashi i have never done, err this before..." She told Kakashi, Kakashi then realized that she was a virgin.

"Oh, it's ok Sakura i will help you get ready" A mischievous smile spread across his face

He moved to Sakura's breasts and took them in his hands; she gasped and asked him what he was doing he simply replied 'his job'

He sucked on her nipple and caressed it until the other needed the same attention, meanwhile Sakura's breathing had become irregular; Kakashi chuckled against her breast which sent a chill down her spine.

Sakura started to get used to the ministrations and liked it more than anything before, but all too soon Kakashi stopped.

He moved downward, and told Sakura;

"This might hurt, but let me know when the pain stops" Sakura got a bit scared as she didn't exactly know what he meant

He took two fingers and slowly put them in her, she felt a little pain and it was gradually getting painful but it's nothing the kunoichi couldn't handle, then Kakashi got a third finger and added it in she felt a lot of pain, so she gasped and Kakashi kissed her quickly to stop her gasp.

Soon after it was in it didn't hurt anymore...she gave Kakashi a nervous smile to say 'keep going'

He took his fingers out and got ready to put his dick in instead when she looked at it and said sheepishly

"Will it fit?" Kakashi chuckled and nodded and she smiled and nodded more confidently

As he entered her she was wet it was like bliss to him, a young wet tight vagina and to her it was kind of the same, but hers was more the fact she felt whole.

Kakashi pierced through her hymen and it was a burning pain for Sakura she screamed because she was in pain and Kakashi kissed her roughly on the lips and kept kissing her until she wasn't screaming but actually enjoying it and kissing him back just as rough.

Kakashi started a rhythmic rotation and Sakura picked it up, their hips were grinding and their kissing just as fierce.

He nuzzled her neck and she moaned, without stopping the rhythm of their pelvises they were speaking.

"Kakashi you, know ever since i joined the team i had a- ohh thing for you" Her breathing was getting heaver as was his.

"Well, Sakura you- ohh you were always so gorgeous but i never thought you had a- ooh thing for me" He replied

"I didn't always love Sasuke" He thought about this then replied

"Sakura only the other day we were having ramen with Naruto and you said you loved someone, but you don't love Sasuke?" He was confused and thought about stopping as he didn't want her to have her first orgasm with someone she didn't love.

"I was talking about you Kakashi, i love you" He was shocked that...she felt the same

"Yeah Sakura i love you too" He replied they never broke the rhythm they kept it up in silence until Kakashi could feel Sakura getting tighter and himself almost reaching his climax

Kakashi broke the rhythm and went faster and harder and Sakura's moans got louder and louder and then BAM they climaxed

"Kakashi!" Sakura Yelled

"Sakura!" Kakashi groaned

Neither of them were able to speak for a moment until Kakashi broke the silence

"Well, Happy Birthday, Sakura my Cherry blossom"

The next 5 minutes were in silence as they both lay exhausted after the best night of Kakashi and Sakura's life; Kakashi turned and looked at the beauty next to him, to say one more thing before they drifted off to sleep.

"Aw, man i have a headache"

THE END


End file.
